


home where you’re loved

by fassyYES



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Single Parents, Wolf Jackson, kid Lucas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fassyYES/pseuds/fassyYES
Summary: Тяжело делать вид, что ты из этого мира, когда ему не принадлежишь. Вернуться в прежний не можешь и застреваешь на стыке неопределенности никому не нужный.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9





	home where you’re loved

Тяжело делать вид, что ты из этого мира, когда ему не принадлежишь. Вернуться в прежний не можешь и застреваешь на стыке неопределенности никому не нужный, даже себе.

Джексон старается, подрабатывает у хромого Мо в баре, покупает одежду не по размеру, пытается слиться, правда выходит из рук вон плохо. 

Он плохо говорит, не знает элементарного: для чего нужна швабра или зачем таскать ящики, почему еду нужно готовить и нельзя отобрать ее у сидящего рядом мужика, и Мо по доброте или же скорее из-за нехватки рабочей силы объяснял, что требуется от Джексона в обмен кормил, еда была безвкусной, а дешевое пиво горьким, но это лучше чем чёрствый кусок хлеба в шкафу который уже погрызли мыши. 

Он не научен жить вне леса. Жить в душной, тесной коробке с соседями, что кажется глухи и смотрят телевизор на всю мощь динамиков, видимо проверяя выносливость тонких стен и нервное состояние соседей. С другой стороны стен этой коробки живёт бабка, которая кажется тоже глуха и слушает радио на всю громкость динамиков.

Вокруг бетон разрисованный цветными уже сошедшими красками и гниющие машины. Его дешёвое жилье находится в старом районе, где оглядываясь ты видишь серость: выцветшие вывески магазинов, облупленные билборды и убитые дороги. У дома стоит одинокий раненый фонарь и бледно жёлтый круг только привлекает мелких летучих тварей, чем освещает это захолустье.

Днём сидят такие же серые старики, сухо, надрывно кашляют и смотрят пустыми глазами в никуда. Вечерами по улицам бегает местная шпана пьяно перешептываясь и громко гогоча. 

Где-то у баков всегда дерутся разъяренные коты.

Джексон старается не обращать внимания на все что вне и на зверя, что внутри беснуется. Чем ближе полнолуние, тем чувствительней слух и хочется пойти и вырвать кабель с корнем из этого орущего ящика, пойти и разогнать серость и сырость. Но ему незачем. Нет ни желания, ни причин вставать.

Лёжа на затхлом диване от которого несёт заплесневелостью Джексон думает о доме, о настоящем доме, о лесе. 

Лес он огромен, великолепен своей живой природой. Там зелёные раскинувшие пушистые ветки деревья достают до неба, каменистые горы у подножия которых растут кустарники ягод и шапочки грибов. Всегда бегут ручейки ледяной воды разрезая землю и стачивая камни.

Там дышалось во всю грудь и лёгкие наполнялись жизнью.

На рассвете, когда опускался туман лес превращался в сказочный лабиринт, но обычно не для тех кто там живёт. Для Джексона выросшего в этом лесу стало неприятным сюрпризом заблудится и выйти за пределы леса. Дом его жестоко выбросил. Лес перестал принимать своего сына. 

Туман вывел Джексона и больше не пускал, ни звериное чутье, ни острое зрение, ни какая память ничего не могло вернуть его в дом. Он пытался снова и снова и каждый раз уходил ни с чем. Джексону ничего не оставалось как идти к людям. Идти в мир о котором знал очень поверхностно и попытаться вписаться.  
***  
Полнолуние. Теперь это страшно. Находиться в коробке невозможно будучи в своей звериной сущности. Волку невыносимы стены вместо черной синевы усыпанной мириадами ярких звёзд над головой и без шелеста сочных листьев.

Волком он находится в своем сознании только внешний вид изменяется, но и этого достаточно чтобы люди боялись. Они всегда бояться неизвестного и все что не входит в сознание и рамки они пытаются от этого избавиться. Этот урок Джексон усвоил одним из первых. Ему не хочется никого пугать и нужна живая природа, поэтому будучи немаленького размера волком с лоснящейся черной шёрсткой и яркими как блики солнца на воде желтыми глазами, он находит укрытие в густом парке на другом конце города.

В парке ночью редко бывают люди, а те кто бывают не смотрят по сторонам. Джексон совсем недавно нашёл этот парк и он его немного успокаивает. Деревья не так высоки, нет широких выступов скал и нет шума ледяной реки, но это все ещё парк, все ещё живые деревья, что дают то немногое умиротворение. 

Покружив вокруг и зарывшись широкой мордой поглубже в землю Джексон смешно фырчит, земля все ещё влажная и пахнет дождём. Маленький жук то ли потерялся, то ли ещё не уснул гуляет по рядом лежащему камушку прямо перед Джексоном, желтыми глазами он немного наблюдает за жучком и убаюканный шелестом листьев засыпает с бегущей грустной мыслью - жаль жить в парке нельзя. 

В темноте парка меж деревьев черный большой волк выглядит как глыба камней. 

На утро Джексон из заначки в зарослях кустарников достаёт потрёпанный временем и клыками серый рюкзак. В нем одежда и пустой сэндвич. 

Мешковатые штаны висят, но с такой же огромной не по размеру худи это выглядит как по последнему писку моды, в которой он так и не попытался разобраться.  
***  
\- Пап, пап, я видел волка! Огромного волка, па, представляешь? Вот ты мне веришь?? А аджумма мне не верит - мальчик взволнованно лепечет только вышедшему отцу, пока пожилая медсестра мадам Ким поджимает губы, оставляя поднос.  
\- Проследите, чтобы он поел Джебом-щи, а то вчерашний ужин остался нетронутым - чуть поклонившись медсестра выходит из палаты.  
\- Привет, малыш, какой волк? Ну ка расскажи папе, а то я никаких волков здесь не видел и давай поедим, да - Джебом целует сына в лоб и садится на край койки взъерошивая и без того непослушные пряди. 

Сегодня Лукас выглядит хорошо, румянец на щеках нежно розовый, хотя должно быть из-за того что он сильно взволнован новым открытием, Джебом улыбается и просит не спешить и спокойно жевать.

\- Я весь твой, малыш, жуй тщательно, да, умничка, расскажешь всё, мне очень интересно, где ты и кого видел.

\- Пап, волк он настоящий, как в книжках! Только этот еще красивее и намного лучше, чем в книжках. Я сидел на подоконнике смотрел на спящий парк рано утром, мне не спалось, но вот ладно, я сижу, а солнце только выходит, ещё не вышло, но уже светает, и среди деревьев он, большой большой, вот такой - мальчишка широко разводит руки и часто дышит переводя дыхание - Я думал испугаться, но не успел. Он был красивый, и я не трус, чтобы прятаться за шторкой, и мне было интересно, я хотел ещё посмотреть. Правда было плохо видно, когда он начал уходит, а потом он ушел, я посидел ещё, а его все не было - Лукас расстроившись, что не смог разглядеть как следует, дует губы заново переживая обиду.  
\- Ну ты чего, солнышко, был один раз значит ещё придет. А это не мог быть пёс или ещё что, а? Может кто-нибудь просто с утра выгуливал собаку и если так мы сможем ещё сходить туда вечером, и найти, когда они вернутся.  
\- Нет, па, ну ты чего, говорю волк был, собаки они меньше, но вечером все равно пойдем.  
\- Конечно, с обеда выйдем, солнышко, а пока почитать тебе ?  
***  
Джебом поставив под спину подушку, сидит прижимая лохматую голову сына, Лукас уснул обнимая его руку и закинув на него ноги, обвивая всего как маленькая коала. 

В палате пахнет лекарствами и даже разноцветные стены не отвлекают от осознания, что ты в палате больницы. Но это не нужно, Лукас смышлёный не по годам ребёнок и мог бы дать фору многим взрослым в своей сознательности. Джебом всегда относится к нему как к равному, поэтому не таит ничего. Они борются за его жизнь вдвоём бок о бок, поддерживая. Джебому хотелось бы оградить сына, но это не в его силах. Они сражаются и живут как могут. 

Лукас не жалуется и не канючит, когда отцу иногда нужно уходить, потому что знает что такое работа и откуда берутся деньги. Джебом работает на удалёнке, но иногда его присутствие необходимо, поэтому мальчишка просто ждёт с нетерпением и рисует или наблюдает в окно за людьми в ожидании. И когда Джебом возвращается они не тратят это время на слезы или причитания. Они проводят все время вместе за разговорами или чтением, и прогулками.  
***  
На стенах палаты нарисованные синие слоны бегут по сафари поднимая пыл, птицы и сурки пестрят разными цветами у водоёма. Лукас по началу жаловался отцу, что цветные сурки и синие слоны портят восприятие детей о мире животных на что Джебом смеялся и просил не судит строго тех кто это придумал.

Лукас очень смышлёный малый и никогда не был выдумщиком, поэтому Джебому остаётся задаваться вопросом, что же видел сын. Хочется надеяться, что это был маламут просто черный и большой.  
***  
Луна ослабила свое влияние, и волчья ипостась мирно урчит склубочившись, не высовывая морды. Сам Джексон продолжает приходить в парк и проводить в нем все время, ему здесь нравится, в парке лучше, чем в его душной коробке или на лавочках возле нее, где нет даже кустика живого. А парк зеленый, живой, дышит ветерком, что треплет ветки деревьев и листочки на них, земля изрезана вытоптанными дорожками вдоль которых стоят грузные желтые лавочки. 

Парк находится рядом с большой больницей здесь тоже есть старики, но от этих не пахнет тоской и сыростью, пусть от них пахнет болезнью, от которой грустно, но люди все равно улыбаются, а от улыбок Джексону теплее самому.  
И если сравнивать с тем районом где он живет, везде лучше, но в парке лучше всего. 

Днем здесь гуляют и весело смеются разные люди, дети катаются на роликах, одни над поляной выпускают кружить в небе воздушных змей разных форм, другие неспешно гуляют под ручку с пациентами больницы. Вечерами многие выходят выгуливать собак на поводке и негромко переговаривая, сидеть по лавочкам. 

По началу собаки реагировали на Джексона громким лаем, чувствуя зверя, но не почувствовав ответной угрозы и агрессии, а лишь интерес они начинали ластиться, вертеть быстро своими хвостами и прыгать в нетерпении, а Джексон вместе с ними, заряжая друг друга и всех вокруг игривостью. Ему определенно нравился парк и новые знакомства. 

Джексон успел подружиться с дедулей мистером Ли, худощавый, но сохранивший статность старик с мягкой доброй улыбкой и светлыми глазами, он пытается научить Джексона играть в падук, и Джексон делает небольшие успехи чему безмерно радуются оба.  
Мистер Ли любит рассказывать о своей молодости, авантюрах и прошедших повседневных приключениях обычного теперь уже на пенсии работника почты. Джексону ужасно интересно слушать и узнавать столько нового о мире людей. 

Мистер Ли часто вспоминает о своей покойной жене с легким трепетом и грустью, Джексон нутром улавливая его эмоции грустит вместе, правда он не понимает как это любить и грустить по любви. Джексон грустит как умеет, грустит по дому, по Лесу, но грусть мистера Ли другая и Джексону хочется навострить ушки и поймать эту эмоцию как легкую бабочку, мистер Ли только незлобно смеется с этого, говоря что это нужно чувствовать, жить и у Джексона еще вся жизнь впереди. Джексон хмурится не понимая, но вновь отвлекается на игру и закусывая нижнюю губу усиленно продумывает следующие шаги. 

***

Джебом собрал легкую корзинку с сэндвичами, фруктами и свежей водой, взял плотный мягкий плед и устроил с сыном небольшой пикник. 

После обеда и до самого вечера они играют посреди деревьев и под жарким солнцем болтают обо всем, валяясь в обнимку на мягком пледе, не признавая грузных лавочек. 

Лукас вспоминает о волке, которого видел всего один раз и мельком. Он уверен, что тот огромный волк не был плодом заскучавшего детского воображения. Как волк здесь оказался, почему он так необычайно огромен, а что он ест, как охотиться или охотиться ли вообще, как он тут оказался и не страшно ли ему - это волнует мальчишку, но больше эту тему не поднимает в надежде ещё его увидеть и может быть узнать. Лукас не чувствует рационального страха и не понимает своей уверенности, но очень эту встречу ждёт.

И наслаждаясь играми с отцом, он забывает обо всем. 

Сегодня ясная, безветренная погода маленькие птички полноправные обитатели парка устроившись на верхних ветках греют спинки на солнышке и лениво чирикают, Лукас пускает мыльные пузыри, и они разноцветными бликами парят над ними, он с улыбкой трясет ушастой головой во все стороны как маленький щеночек и пытается поймать их кончиками пальцев, веселый смех Джебома заливает всю лужайку вливаясь в унисон шума этого дня. 

Джебом замечает, что у мистера Ли появилась новая компания чему он очень рад, раньше старик скучал и очень редко соглашался на их компанию не желая мешать отцу проводить время с сыном. А теперь видеть его довольным греет сердце. Парень рядом с ним выглядит очень жизнерадостным и видно, что он искренне задает вопросы, и всей душой слушает старика, вернув взгляд спокойных глаз на сына Джебом тепло улыбается.

Джексон чувствует, как встрепенулся зверь и начинает оглядываться и вертеть головой во все стороны на что или кого такая реакция. И видит семейную идиллию, что это семья нет никаких сомнений, так как мальчик маленькая копия отца, только у отца от улыбки глаза превращаются в тонкие щелочки, когда у самого ребенка глаза даже в прищуре и сама улыбка остаются все же больше.

Волк любопытно принюхивается поднимает внимательные уши и тянет морду, Джексону непривычно такое поведение внутреннего зверя, и он одергивает его в замешательстве, волк тихонько скулит в голове и Джексон просит его успокоиться. 

Мальчик радостный с белозубой улыбкой от уха до уха и все еще полный сил кружит вокруг весело смеясь, молодой отец с точно такой же улыбкой наблюдает за ним и просит его съесть яблоко. В груди разливается тепло, глядя на них и Джексон склонив голову не может отвести взгляда и волк, прекратив скулёж поднимает уши. За все время вне Леса волк Джексона ни на кого не обращал внимания мирно сопел, дожидаясь полнолуния, а здесь он тянется и хочет также бегать вокруг вместе с ними, но Джексон не знает, как ему самому реагировать или действовать поэтому продолжает просто смотреть, пока его не окликает, возвращая к настольной игре дедушка Ли. 

Джексон теперь спешит в парк не только к деревьям и рассказам мистера Ли, но и к тем людям, он не боится их так как не чувствует угрозы, но что-то не дает ему подойди или заговорить, поэтому он продолжает наблюдать и просто счастливо улыбаться вместе с ними. Ему нравится, как улыбается папа мальчишки, а он почти всегда улыбается, и голос у него ласковый, смотря как он треплет волосы на голове непоседливого сына у Джексона у самого бегут приятные мурашки, мистер Ли заметив интерес Джексона мягко подначивает его, призывая пойти и познакомиться, Джексон очаровательно смущается и вертит головой, как игрушка на панели машины.  
***  
Джексон беспокойно ждет, поглядывая на тропинку, а мистер Ли все не идет к их скамье привычной шаркающей походкой зажимая в сухих руках дощечку с игрой.

Пружинка тревоги сжимается внутри Джексона и заставляет кусать нервно губы и стучать пальцами по окрашенным деревянным дощечкам скамейки. Он сидит так час или меньше и взвинченный все же идёт к больнице. Больничный холл встречает гомоном людей, шуршанием бумаг и спешащими людьми. Джексон зашёл сюда первый раз, и просто не знает, что делать так и стоит как вкопанный, пытаясь учуять мистера Ли, но запах медикаментов и хлорки не даёт нужных ответов. 

Джебом, спустившийся к автомату с кофе, видит уже знакомого парня, видит, как тот взвинчен и не находит себе места, Джебому неукротимо хочется ему помочь, что он и делает. Он подходит ближе убедиться все ли у того в порядке, ему беспокойно машут головой, беспорядочно вертя руками во все стороны сбивчиво объясняют, что же так взволновало его собеседника. Джебом из быстрого бормотания улавливает главное и кивнув что понял он резким движением берёт Джексона за запястье в попытке успокоить и тащит к стойке регистрации, там они узнают у медсестры, что у мистера Ли срочная операция и бегут к дверям операционной. 

Джексон взволнован он не знает, что делать как быть мечется из угла в угол. Джебом мягко хватает его за плечи и садит в один из стульев.  
\- Давай ты сейчас успокоишься, да, и перестанешь вертеться, как тебя зовут? – очень мягко и настойчиво спрашивает Джебом, улыбкой давая понять, что все будет хорошо главное успокоиться.  
\- Джексон, меня зовут Джексон.  
\- Хорошо, Джексон, а я - Джебом, ты же слышал нам сказали, что операция началась недавно и продлиться пару часов, и что должно все пройти по плану нечего бояться, да? – ответом послужил рассеянный кивок – хорошо, да, поэтому сейчас ты вдохнешь, начнешь размеренно дышать и мы с тобой пройдемся. 

Джексон дышит в полную грудь и понемногу выравнивает дыхание, пружина расслабляется тревога отходит на задний план, он поднимает голову и видит прямо перед собой того самого парня с сыном, только без сына, точно да, тот сидит на корточках перед ним мягко улыбается и заглядывает в глаза.

Джебом. Он сказал его зовут Джебом. Имя мягко перекатывается на языке. Приятное и мужчина перед ним приятный и пахнет вкусно. Оттого как он близко Джексон сильнее чувствует его запах, мягкий легкий парфюм и дыхание недавно выпитого крепкого кофе, еще замечает две очаровательные родинки точки над глазом на веке, Джексону кажется, что у него волосы начинают шевелится ещё и волк ходуном ходит в груди. 

От пристального рассматривания блестящих светло карих глаз с прожилками жёлтого, скул Джебома касается очаровательный румянец, и он поспешно встает, нервно поправляя полы тонкого свитера. 

\- Кхм, ну, пойдем?!  
\- Да, да, а куда?  
\- До конца операции здесь делать нечего, а меня еще Лукас ждет. Ушел за кофе и пропал – Джебом взъерошивает короткие волосы на затылке еще раз улыбается и в приглашающем жесте указав путь идет по коридору. 

Джексон спешит следом. Подровняв шаг идут нога в ногу. Они поднимаются на этаж детского отделения, дети заинтересованно выглядывают из палат, машут им в приветствии и Джебом улыбается в ответ, пока Джексон заинтересованно рассматривает цветастые стены и очень странных животных на них. 

Лукас успел уснуть, обнимая одной рукой мягкую подушку, пока в другую введен катетер, он уснул в не очень удобной позе диване, видимо вертелся до последнего. Джебом аккуратно переносит его в кровать поправляет одеяло взбивает подушки, а Лукас лишь сладко причмокивает губами. Джебом целует сына в лоб и возвращается к своему внезапному гостю. 

Наблюдавший за этим Джексон снова ощущает согревающее тепло разливающееся в груди и тоненький голосок то ли тревоги, то ли зова помощи, думая, что это отголоски паники за мистера Ли Джексон отмахивается от этого чувства. 

Они много и тихо болтают, беседа идет легко и непринужденно для людей, что заговорили совсем недавно, она льется и журчит как ручеек меж каменистых гор, свежо и дышится легче. У Джексона чувство будто он попал домой в тот уют и умиротворённость, такого внутреннего спокойствия он не чувствовал даже в Лесу. Это было ново, да и Волк сходил с ума и вертелся, готовый оглушительно и счастливо завывать. 

Джебом тоже не мог объяснить своих ощущений, но было чувство будто нашел что-то важное, важное и недостающее, хотя даже не искал, а оно оказывается так было нужно. 

Еле уместившись на один диван, сидели касаясь коленями наклоняясь ближе в полуобороте, Джебом закинул одну ногу полностью на диван, сложив на круглую коленку руки, а Джексон мял в руках плющевого зеленого динозавра. 

***

Лукасу во все пришел волк, тот самый из парка с глазами цвета золота, черный большой и ласковый, он ластился, позволяя себя гладит и чесать как большого пса. 

Волк, собрав лапы под себя лежал на земле, чтобы маленький Лукас мог достать до холки и ушей, беспокойный хвост сметал землю и мелкие камушки в разные стороны, а сам он фырчал, сопя и толкаясь влажным носом в маленькую ладошку. Мальчишка заливисто смеялся, играя с хищником совсем его не боясь.  
Как вдруг прервав идиллию из ниоткуда появилось непонятное нечто. Монстр будто сборка из нескольких частей разных животных, жуткий и зловонный с красными налитыми кровью глазами мостился подобраться ближе к мальчишке, волк резко собравшись принял боевую позу, закрывая ребенка собой, низко предупреждающе рычал, готовясь в атаку. Монстр не отступал, и волк кинулся на него с низким рыком. 

Лукас оказавшись за деревьями и кустами наблюдал за схваткой, болел за своего волка и почти не плакал, потому что боялся отвлечь его. Небо над лужайкой затянули тучи Лукас переживал, что перестанет видеть своего черного волка, но сверкающие золотом глаза давали понять, где он. Было страшно, но не от вида чудища или опасности, а страшно за волка, вдруг он пострадает, Лукас же только его встретил. Мальчишка изо всех сил поддерживал волка и шепотом просил защитить, и остаться целым и невредимым. 

Под какофонию рыков, скулежа и рвущейся плоти монстр уполз в чащу откуда и появился. Лукас бросился к волку, и тот лишь прижал голову к земле, чтобы мальчишка мог ее обнять и устало прикрыл сверкающие глаза. Он плакал в жесткую шерстку и нежно гладил в благодарности за спасение маленькой ладошкой. 

Лукас проснулся ото сна, совсем не помня, что же ему снилось, оставалось лишь послевкусие терпкое с горчинкой, также ощущение защищенности и желтые как само солнце глаза за большее ухватиться не выходило. 

Повернув голову на тихий разговор, Лукас увидел интересную картину: папа весело разговаривал с кем-то, непринужденно качал ногой и улыбался, улыбался по-настоящему и очень легко. Папа много улыбался, но его улыбки разные и чаще всего грустные и натянутые, думая, что этого никто не замечает особенно сам Лукас. Но Лукас всегда мог понять и расшифровать его улыбки. Этот мужчина рядом с папой уже ему нравился, еще бы он и папе по-настоящему понравился, было бы хорошо. Кого-то он напоминал, но Лукас так и не вспомнил кого. 

Джебом первым заметил, что сын уже не спит помахал ему приветливо рукой. Лукас поднялся с постели продираясь сквозь остатки сна, снимая сонливость с глаз маленькими кулачками. И Джебом и Джексон только умилялись этой картине. Джебом взъерошив волосы гладил сына по голове, спрашивая его о самочувствии. Лукас чувствовал себя полным сил больше, чем когда либо, о чем сразу и сообщил, с интересом поглядывая на гостя. Джексон поднялся представился и начал рассказывать, что Джебом как супергерой без плаща спас его, зажигая интересом глаза мальчишки. 

Джебом и не понял, как перестал участвовать в разговоре, а стал наблюдателем и слушателем, пока двое болтали и безостановочно хихикали. 

Сынок назидательно и очень терпеливо учил Джексона динозаврам и их разновидностям. Джексону зубодробительные названия давались с трудом, но Лукас великодушно ценил его старания и хвалил не переставая. 

Ощущение полноты и окутывающего уюта дарило им тепло как пуховое одеялко в зимнюю ночь. Хотелось посильнее укутаться и не высовывать носа, но пришла медсестра и Джексон поблагодарив ушел узнавать, как прошла операция мистера Ли. Лукас на мизинчиках взял обещание с Джексона обязательно вернуться, Джексону самому не терпелось вернуться еще и не успев уйти. 

***

Операция мистера Ли прошла успешно, ему требовался покой и постельный режим, поэтому Джексон теперь приходил к нему в палату также слушал его рассказы и сам делился прошлой жизнью в Лесу, его красотами, живым туманом, скалистым горам и высоченным как небоскребы деревьями. Чистым лесным воздухом полным влаги какой бывает только в лесу, синим небом и журчащими ручейками, как пение лесных нимф. Мистер Ли шутил, что это место верно рай на земле.

А еще дедуля Ли начал замечать, что что-то неуловимо менялось в Джексоне, наконец пропала в глазах вечная тоска которая появлялась стоило ему заговорить про Лес. Это очень порадовало старика, ему не хотелось, чтобы Джексон тосковал. 

\- Постарайся быть счастливым здесь, если ты не можешь вернуться. Будь свободен и тут. Если этот человек заставляет тебя быть живым держись за него. Дай себе быть счастливым, мой мальчик, не мучайся.

Джексон смущался, краснел, бледнел, но рассказал, что все-таки познакомился с Джебомом и Лукасом. Точнее не сам познакомился конечно, но все равно. Рассказывал как ему нравится после посещения мистера Ли идти в палату к Лукасу, рисовать с очаровательным мальчишкой разные рисунки цветными карандашами, учиться у него самым важным вещам: от разновидности китов до детёнышей странных животных кажется утконосов. Ждать вместе прихода Джебома и идти в парк на прогулку, а там игры и собаки, которые липли к нему, Джексону, и обожал мальчишка. То как они всей толпой бегали вместе. Их тихие разговоры с Джебомом ни о чем и обо всем. Какой Джебом невероятный и лучший из людей, а ещё самый красивый добавлял он, покрываясь до самой шеи красными пятнами смущения.

\- Да ты влюблён, мой юный друг, я так и думал и очень рад, - старик по доброму понимающе улыбается.  
\- Как это, влюблён? - Джексон вскидывается смотрит внимательно и не знает куда деть беспокойные руки, а неприкрытые волосами уши горят огнём.  
\- Ох, Джексон, просто тебе нужно сказать это ему самому ты начни, а он сам увидит, у тебя глаза горят, когда просто думаешь о них, так что все будет в порядке.  
\- А как же я ему расскажу про лес, про волка, а вдруг они станут меня боятся?  
\- Главное ты не бойся, ты же сам говорил у вас связь, что твой волк чувствует, - взволнованный кивок, Джексон чувствует свое сердце в горле. - ну вот, а он ошибиться не может, да ты разве не чувствуешь сам не доверяешь?

Да, дедуля Ли прав ведь волк точно чувствует и отзывается, ищет, и рвется защищать.  
***  
Лукас идёт на поправку причем очень быстро и уверенно, врачи растерянно разводят руками, чудо не иначе. Врачи говорят, если так и пойдет то можно будет выписывать. Джебом не может поверить с каждым днём просит перепроверять анализы. И плачет от счастья в подушку и в крепкое плечо Джексона, что всегда рядом.

Джебом не заметил как Джексон стал неотъемлемой частью их семьи.

Он непонятный, необычный, многого не знает, но он открытый и очень добрый. Всегда рядом и смотрит так, что уши нагреваются и улыбка сама собой рвется наружу. Они с Лукасом сразу же нашли общий язык, обычно Лукас насторожен к людям, к нему нужно подбирать ключи, но если подобрал, то он как коала будет за тебя держаться, Джексону удалось открыть замки даже без подготовки. И это чувство будто он всегда был рядом, был есть и будет.  
***  
Вечером Лукас уже спал после очередных анализов, а они вышли на прогулку в парк. Джексон заметно нервничал, без конца одергивая полы своего джемпера. Джебом беспокоился как бы он не упал без сознания, но Джексон качая головой просил выслушать и поверить. Он так и не выпустив из беспокойных рук кусок ткани, медленно рассказывал про Лес, про свой волчий лик, про полнолуния и превращения. Не говорил раньше, потому что боялся, как вышел из леса боялся кому-либо говорить, но не сейчас. Сейчас он знал, что ему поверят и не отвернутся. 

Джебом лишь ловил ртом воздух как выброшенная рыбка на песок. Но не поверить было нельзя ведь бледный Джексон перед ним явно не шутил. 

После немного придя в себя Джексон рассказал, что чувствует связь, на что Джебом кивал соглашаясь ведь тоже чувствовал, но не мог дать им определений. Лукасу было решено пока не говорить про волка, пока его не выпишут, чтобы не волновать его и подождать потрясать его таким невероятием.  
***  
Лукаса выписали из больницы без каких либо подозрений на ремиссию, но расслабиться они себе позволить не могли. Раз в пару недель, а потом всё реже проходили обследование на всякий случай. Джебом не мог поверить своему счастью, он чувствовал как летает. Летает с крыльями за спиной выросшими благодаря семье. 

Они втроём переехали в дом на территории большого заповедного леса недалеко от города без туристов и лишних людей. На террасе дома лёжа в большом гамаке Джексон бережно обнимал уснувшего Джебома и улыбался Лукасу. Мальчишка бегал во дворе с Пэйдж, рыжей дворнягой, которая им так полюбилась, они бегали по очереди за палкой и веселились по полной. Джексон чувствовал счастье. Настоящее и родное счастье, хотелось смеяться в голос, но он только теснее прижимал к себе Джебома, вдыхая родной запах.

Джексону оставалось познакомить семью с другим собой и обрести полное умиротворение. Волк и сам с нетерпением ждал встречи, поскуливая и торопливо перебирая хвостом.

В наступившее очередное полнолуние Джексон собрав, семью обратился волком и осторожно ждал. Лукас взволнованно верещал на всю округу, распугивая птиц. Восторженно рассматривал его, держа крепко руку Джебома и не мог поверить, что уже видел, тогда в парке этого настоящего волка. И это оказался Джексон.

Волк ещё красивей, чем себе представлял Джебом. Джексон предупредил, что говорить он с ними не может, но все понимает в волчьем обличье и все ещё остаётся собой. Восторг и трепет заполняли тело, Джексон стоял и смотрел на них своими золотыми омутами заставляя мурашки бегать по всему телу.

Огромный волк осторожно опустил морду ниже, чтобы они могли положить на него руки, Джебом мягко касался теплого ушка, которое дергалось от каждого прикосновения, а Лукас положил маленькую ладошку на влажный нос. Волк умилительно фырчал и расслабленно покачивал тяжелым хвостом. 

От этой картины Лукас вспомнил свои сны. Каждый свой сон, что снился ему тогда в больнице. На глаза выступили слезы, делая большие глаза ещё огромнее как два чистых озера и Лукас все ещё не веря всем собой обнял волка.

\- Это был ты, это ты, ты настоящий, спасибо тебе, спасибо.


End file.
